In the prior art, it is known to arrange centrifuges, usually in the form of free-jet centrifuges, in the lubricating oil circuit of an internal combustion engine in order that solid matter which may be contained in the lubricating oil, and which may adversely affect the lubricating oil properties of the lubricating oil, is not only filtered out by means of suitable filters but rather is also separated by means of centrifuging and acceleration of a centrifuging drum of the centrifuge. In centrifuges, in continuous operation, the interior space of a centrifuging drum gradually becomes clogged by the separated solid matter, which forms dry caked solid matter which increases the total weight of the centrifuging drum and thus exerts greater loadings on the bearing for mounting the centrifuge rotor in the centrifuge housing. With progressive operating duration, the entire interior space of the centrifuging drum is filled and the separation capability decreases. To re-establish full operating capacity, it has already been proposed to design the centrifuge rotor or the centrifuging drum as an exchangeable part. In GB 2,160,796 A, for example, the centrifuging drum is arranged on the rotor shaft of the centrifuge rotor in a detachable fashion and, as a result of the dismountable design of the centrifuge housing, the centrifuging drum can be exchanged and replaced with a new centrifuging drum after certain operating intervals.
In addition to free-jet centrifuges, centrifuges such as for example laboratory centrifuges are also known in which the centrifuge rotor is driven by means of a separate drive in order to be able to use the centrifuge independently of the pressure of the liquid to be separated by utilizing the centrifugal acceleration and the differences in density between firstly the solid matter particles and secondly the liquid, and to be able to separate solid matter particles out of the liquid. In centrifuges which are driven by external motors, it is possible to attain rotational speeds of the centrifuging drum of greater than 5000 rpm.